


it's a girls' world, after all

by safetylance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, hilda loves women and i love her so i gotta support her thru this, i am not a good writer but im trying my best, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylance/pseuds/safetylance
Summary: With a name like Valentine, it's only natural for its bearer to love, and seek love.an ever-expanding collection of Hilda/girls oneshots. ch1: Hilda/Leonie, post-skip.





	it's a girls' world, after all

**Author's Note:**

> a followup to their B support, because they never got the chance to exchange those charms (and because they show up together on the map in ch13).

“Hey. Hold on a second, okay?”

Leonie stills at once, turns to her companion as her horse slows to a halt. “Really?” she asks. Hilda only smiles in response.

“Hold out your hand,” she requests after a moment. Leonie doesn’t comply.

“You do know,” she says, ignoring the way Hilda pouts at her refusal, “what today is, right? What the entire reason we met up for was?”

Hilda’s pout stays. She digs a toe into the dirt, trying and failing to seem coy at the dull _thud _that accompanies. “Of _course_ I do,” she whines. “But I didn’t get the chance when we were leaving your village, and if any of our classmates are at the monastery after all, I won’t be able to for ages!”

She’s planted the bait. All that’s left for is Leonie to take it…

“…Get the chance to do _what_?”

Hook, line, and sinker.

A smirk tugs at the corner of Hilda’s lips at the question. _Success_. “To do _this!” _she chirps, moving to grab Leonie’s free arm. It’s satisfying, almost, to see the way Leonie gasps – indignant and startled, thrown off by Hilda’s efforts as she attempts to stay atop her mount – as she slides the prize onto her wrist. “There we go!”

“Yowch! Hey!” They’re cries that fall on deaf ears as Hilda steps back to admire her handiwork. Leonie scowls at her in response. “You startled Captain,” she snaps. “If Claude’s there after all, and you’re just going to waste time like this, I…”

Her protests die on her lips as Hilda stands there smirking, watching as Leonie peers at the bracelet now dangling from her wrist. There’s a moment of silence between them as she examines it before speaking up again: “What even _is this_, Hilda?”

Hilda winks. “It’s yours, of course! Remember that charm I promised I’d make you, back at the academy? Well, here it is! A Hilda original.”

“That charm…” The mention tugs at the recesses of Leonie’s memory. Their academy days were so long ago that recalling them in this war-torn time finds itself increasingly difficult — but it clicks into place easily enough. “You mean, the charms we were going to exchange?”

“Biiiingo! Good job, Leonie. That's the one! But then things got all serious at the academy before I got the chance to show you how to make anything, so.” Hilda purses her lips together, hums dismissively before shooting Leonie a wink. “I never forgot, though, don’t you worry! So when you sent me that letter asking if I remembered the Millennium Festival, I realised I could finally step up and make you something!”

It’s a touching gesture. So kind, from someone like Hilda who never cares to put effort in, that Leonie feels a flush rise to her cheeks. “Yeah, maybe,” she mumbles, “but I still never made you anything. I still don’t know how.”

Hilda laughs. The flush on Leonie’s cheeks deepens. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Hilda says kindly, and while her tone confirms she’s not being laughed at, the red splotched across Leonie’s face doesn’t dare lessen. Hilda pays it no mind. “I’d be happy to show you next time we get the chance! I just didn’t want to miss the opportunity. Besides…”

She steps forward to grab Leonie’s wrist again, presses a quick kiss to the inside of it. Her lips brush against skin and twine both as the bracelet moves in accordance with her actions, and by the time Leonie’s registered what’s happening Hilda is, all a sudden, a few paces ahead on the trail they've been following. “I said all the way back then I didn’t want you to be alone your whole life,” she calls back playfully, “and I still mean it! So come on!”

For someone weighed down by such heavy armour, the same gear the Professor had stuffed her into for their final battle at the academy not even five years prior, she’s certainly fast, Leonie registers numbly.

It’s all she can manage at the moment as Hilda disappears into the vast expanse of land ahead of them, parting words still echoing in Leonie’s mind.


End file.
